tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu1.5
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu1.5 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 1.5 ELEPHANT MANSION (5) (Kunjara-vimana) The Bhagava (Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha at the squirrels' feeding place in Bamboo Grove. Now one day a festival was proclaimed in the city of Rajagaha. Everyone, dressed in the best he had, took part in the festivities. Now the great King Bimbisara, to goodwill of the people, went out from the place and made a ceremonial circuit of the town with great pomp and splendor. at that time a woman of good birth, a resident of Rajagaha, saw the pomp of the king and, filled with wonder, she asked those who were known to be learned, "By what sort of deed of merit if this display of wealth of divine splendor acquired?" they said to her, "My dear, a deed of merit is like the jewel that grants desires, like the wish-conferring tree." when she heard that she said to herself, "I see that divine efficiency is greater than that (recompense for making various gifts)," and she became very earnest in the performance of deeds of merit. Now her mother and father sent a new suit of clothes, a new seat, a bunch of lotuses, and ghee(clarified butter), honey, sugar, rice and milk for her to enjoy. When she saw them she said, "I want to give alms, and now this which is a gift worth giving has become mine," and with a happy heart she prepared her alms, her house, herself on the next day. At that time the venerable Elder Monk Sariputta, walking for alms in Rajagaha, entered a street with the bearing of one who was laying down a purse of a thousand pieces. Now the woman's maid saw the elder monk and said, "Reverend sir, give me your bowl," and added, "as a favour to a laywoman follower, come this way." The Elder gave her his bowl. She conducted him to the house. Then the woman welcomed and served the Elder. And as she was serving she made an aspiration, "Through the power of this meritorious deed of mine may there be deva(angel)-like splendours, resplendent with deva(angel)-like elephants, pinnacled houses and divans, and may it on no occasion be without lotuses." Then when the Elder had finished his meal she washed the bowl and filling it with ghee(clarified butter), honey, sugar and so on, made a bundle of the cloth which had been spread over the seat, and put it in the hand of the Elder. After the Elder had taken leave, she gave orders to two men, "Take this couch and the bowl to the monastery, give them to the Elder monk, and return." They did so, afterwards she died and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) in a golden Mansion a hundred yojanas in height and had a retinue(attendants group) of a thousand nymphs. And because of her aspiration noble elephant five yojanas in height arose for her. Festooned with lotus garlands and decked with golden ornamental fabric. Now on a festival day when the devas(angels) were going, each by means of the form of deva(angel) like power which was his own, to Nandana Grove(Eden) for amusement in the pleasaunce(garden). . . from here on the story is the same as in the commentary on the First Seat Mansion. So it is to be understood as in that story, but here this elder (Moggal-lana) spoke the lines that follow: 1 "Your elephant, a glorious mount, adorned with various jewels, pleasing, powerful, possessed of speed, goes smoothly through the sky. 2 A lotus-on is he, O one with eyes like lotus-petals, hearing the luster of blue and red lotuses, his limbs covered with the powder of lotuses, garlanded with golden lotuses. 3 Over a road that is lotus-strewn, decorated with lotus-petals, that is firm, charming, not painful, goes the lordly elephant with measured tread. 4 As he is stepping forward, golden bells, sweet in tone are heard , their sound like the fivefold instrumental music. 5 As you are seated on that great elephant's back your through of white, adorned, you surpass in beauty the great throng of (deva/angelic) nymphs. 6 Is this the result of your giving donation, or again, of practice of morality(sheel), or of raising clasped hands? On your being questioned make this known to me." 7 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana when asked the question explained of what deed this was the result. 8 "Seeing a meditator, possessed of special qualities, delighting in meditation(jhana/dhyan) always, mindful, I gave to him a chair covered with flower (and) covered with a cloth-rug. 9 I, gladly, with my own hands had spread halved lotus flowers together with the (broken) petals all round the chair. 10 Such is this result for me of that deed of benevolence. I have received the ministration and esteem (of the devas(angels) and (by the devas) honoured am I. 11 Verily he who, with joy, should give a chair to those who are equanimously well enlightened(vimutta/vimukta), saintly, practicing celibacy, would be joyful, even as I am. 12 Therefore by one desiring his own welfare, who is longing for greatness, a seat should be given to those bearing their last body." (Arihants , with full spiritual awakening & with no-rebirth causing karma/factors)